Masalah pengantin baru
by Rukisaku
Summary: chapter 2 UPDATE ! warning inside. RnR please ! ga pandai bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

Mina san, ini fict pertama yang aku buat ^^

Jadi maaf kalo rada geje :P

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer : Masashi kashimoto ( sorry pa, anakmu ngerusak cerita papa*alay*)

By : Me

Pairing : Sasusaku dong (..^_^..)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T * T+ kalii ya...*

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

**Ini katanya Sasusaku udah menikah *yeee...banzai* terus mereka hidup bahagia. Disini ga ada ninja-ninjaan. Cuma tempat dan tokoh tetap sama kok ^^. **

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, sang mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Udara dingin mulai memudar, tergantikan dengan hangatnya udara pagi serta keramaian kicauan burung-burung membangunkan siapa saja yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Salah satunya orang ini..

Nampak seorang lelaki yang masih bergelut dalam selimutnya.

Sinar matahari mulai menembus melalui jendela yang entah sejak kapan dibiarkan terbuka sehingga mengijinkan tidur sang lelaki terganggu.

Perlahan-lahan sepasang mata _onyx_ mulai terbuka, mencari tau penyebab mimpi indahnya sampai terusik.

Tangannya mulai mencari seseorang yang sejak setahun lalu telah menjadi pasangan tentu saja slalu menemaninya tidur.

"mmm... sa..kura... " ucap lelaki itu dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Tangannya yang kekar mulai meraba-raba samping tempat tidurnya, lebih tepat tempat tidur mereka.

Nihil ...

Tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain lagi ditempat tidur itu selain dirinya.

"Cih".

Dengan sebal dia bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk sejenak sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sehingga rambut pantat ayamnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Menjadi-jadi lebih keren maksudnya, haha.

Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan seseorang padanya 2 tahun lalu.

Kita pasti tau siapa orang itu..

Dengan langkah malas-malasan lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju arah dapur.

Tercium aroma khas yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dalam setahun ini.

"Hmmm... sebentar lagi matang"

Terdengar suara merdu di balik dapur itu.

Lelaki itu terus mengikuti aroma masakan tersebut sampai ke sumbernya.

Yang tidak lain masakan isteri tercintanya.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, lelaki itu mendekati isterinya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat isterinya itu sadar akan keberadaannya.

Nampak seorang perempuan dengan rambut _bubble gum_ sedang sibuk dengan peralatan '_tempurnya_'

Gyuut...

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang perempuan itu.

"ekh, sa..suke~kun. kau sudah bangun ?" kaget.

Tanya isterinya yang bernama Haruno Sakura yang sekarang sudah mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Hn". balas lelaki rambut pantat ayam ini yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memeluk isterinya tanpa niat untuk melepaskannya. biasa servis pagi hari.

"emm.. ano.. Sasuke~kun. a.. aku lagi memasak buat sarapan. Kalau kamu begini terus, k..kapan selesai aku masak.?" Ucap sakura terbata dengan wajah memerah akibat serangan mendadak suaminya itu.

Yaah.. walaupun mereka sudah menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami isteri, tapi tetap saja Sakura slalu malu dengan tingkah Uchiha satu ini yang kadang-kadang sering bertolak belakang dengan imagenya yang terkesan cool dan cuek.

Hanya di depan Sakura saja dia bisa begini.

"hmmm... kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali sih, saku?." manja Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura.

"Aku kan masih ingin tidur denganmu."

Sasuke yang mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher putih Sakura.

Mencium wangi tubuh isterinya sambil terus mempererat pelukannya.

"ma..af Sasuke~kun,aku hanya..."ucap Sakura terputus oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke yang menempel di bibir ranumnya itu.

"sss...ssttt..., biar begini dulu. Aku belum puas memelukmu tadi malam. lagipula ini hukuman untukmu yang meninggalkanku tidur sendirian." jelas Sasuke yang masih sibuk menciumi leher jenjang nan putih mulus Sakura.

"engghh... saskey", erang sakura yang berusaha agar suara desahannya tidak terdengar oleh Uchiha satu ini yang sudah membuatnya kewalahan disaat yang tidak tepat.

"mmm... Saku". ucap Sasuke di sela ciumannya.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam oleh '_permainan'_ suaminya yang mulai panas.

Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan dan permainan dari suaminya itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya dan menghentikan aktifitas suaminya itu dengan jurus jitu yang sudah di kuasainya beberapa bulan ini.

"Sasuke~kun,.." Sakura memulai aksinya.

"Tomat yang kemarin aku beli kayaknya udah mulai busuk deh," ucap Sakura sambil memposisikan dirinya agak jauh dari jangkauan suaminya itu.

"Hn ?"

"iya.. kayaknya semua tomat itu harus aku buang deh, sebelum sayuran lain ikutan membusuk juga." tambah Sakura yang sekarang sudah agak jauh ke kanan dari posisinya semula.

Sasuke yang awalnya ingin menarik Sakura kembali ke pelukannya, tanpa disuruh langsung menuju kulkas untuk melihat '_harta karunnya_' yang terancam punah.

"he ?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"hihihi..hmmp," Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya sebelum tawa kemenangannya terdengar oleh Sasuke yang tidak sadar kalu dirinya sudah dikerjain oleh isteri sendiri.

_Siapa suruh jadi anak 'nakal', enakkan dikerjain. kata inner Sakura._

"Sa-ku-ra...!" terdengar penekanan disetiap kata Sasuke

agh, gawat Uchiha bakal ngamuk nih.

"y..ya.. Sasu .." ucap Sakura pelan sambil mulai menyelamatkan diri dari amukan suaminya yang kini sadar kalau dirinya dikerjain.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk kabur Sakura~chan," ucap Sasuke '_santai_'.

Gleg... _tamatlah kau Sakura. Kalau sampai Sasuke memanggilmu dengan embel-embel chan,_

_Berarti..._

"A..kuu ti- ". elak Sakura namun terputus karna...

"pagii... Teme".

Kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

_Huuuufhh. Kami~sama arigatou. _

"Teme..e.. ?... Sakur..aa ?" teriak '_malaikat_' penyelamat Sakura yang tidak hujan, tidak panas hobinya teriak mulu.

"eh... Naruto. ada apa kau pagi-pagi kemari ?" sambut Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya.

_Beruntung dia punya sahabat unik seperti ini._ Pikir Sakura

"Langsung saja !" sambung Sasuke.

"huuuft... tega kau Teme. Aku kan datang bukan untuk minta sumbangan."gerutu Naruto.

Kekesalan Sasuke akhirnya tersalurkan pada sahabatnya ini. maap Naruto.

Sejak kecil mereka bertiga bersahabat baik layaknya saudara. Dan Naruto selalu menjadi '_maskotnya_'.

"err..rr... Naruto tidak mungkin kan kau datang kemari hanya untuk berdebat degan Sasuke ?"

Ucap Sakura seraya membereskan masakannya yang '_tertunda_' tadi.

"Sakura~chan... hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting untuk masa depan Uchiha Corporation". jawab Naruto yang mulai memposisikan dirinya di ruang tamu keluarga baru Uchiha ini.

"Dan suamimu ini, yang merupakan Direktur utama dan memilki andil besar dalam proyek baru ini. Malah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun untuk menghadiri rapat perdana dengan para investor". jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"ha ? benarkah Sasuke~kun ?" tanya Sakura sambil mulai mengatur sarapan untuk suaminya tercinta.

"..."

"Sasuke~kun ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura~chan. Suamimu ini lebih baik bersiap-siap sebelum aku memanggil manager pribadinya yang '_aduhai_' itu untuk datang menjemput". Ucap Naruto yang mulai mencomot masakan Sakura tanpa permisi.

"hei..." cegah Sasuke.

"ha ? manager aduhai ? Sasuke~kun... kau !" tunjuk Sakura seolah tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar tadi.

"eh..eh tenang Sakura~chan.. tenang ! ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Manager aduhai itu..." sergah Naruto terputus.

"dia manager aneh yang dipilih oleh Aniki~baka untuk menggantikan tugas Karin manager yang dulu". jelas Sasuke singkat-padat dan dataa..aarr.

"hmmpp..." Sakura mengembungkan pipi mulusnya karna tidak puas dengan jawaban suaminya yang menurutnya sengaja dibuat-buat.

"kalau kau tidak percaya, coba kau tanya sendiri pada Itachi."ucap Sasuke sambil men~death glare Naruto. sumber salah paham ini.

sedangkan sang '_pelaku_' malah asik menyantap makanan yang disediakan Sakura tadi, seolah-olah dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan problem yang di alami dua orang Uchiha di hadapannya itu.

"Sakura... masakkan kau tidak percaya padaku ? sungguh... manager itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan". jelas Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang sedikit memohon.

"iya..iya..." ucap Sakura malas. "aku kan hanya ibu rumah tangga rapuh yang tidak berhak tau urusan kantor suaminya."

"Sakura~chanm...! manpagerp aduhmp.. itu" ucap Naruto yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"kunyah dulu makananmu, baka" tegur Sasuke

"nyem..nyeemm.. gluk..gluk . aaaaah~ ! Sakura~chan besok aku sarapan di sini saja enak". ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatapan '_cinta_' dari Sasuke.

"iya kau boleh makan disini besok, seporsi Rp.25.000 untukmu'. Ucap Sakura asal.

"hee..e ! Rp.25.000 ? Sakuraa~chan..kenapa kau ikut-ikutan jadi sadis seperti Teme sih ? kok sarapan saja harus bayar. Aku kan teman terbaiiik kalian."gerutu Naruto yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Siapa suruh kau berkomplot dengan '_teman_'mu itu" balas Sakura sambil memandang cuek ke arah Naruto dan '_teman_'nya.

"berkomplot ? kami berdua ?" ucap Naruto bingung seraya menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Saku... kenapa kau tidak percaya saja yang aku bilang tadi ! ini ti-da-k seperti yang kau pikirkan". sambung Sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan kecurigaan isterinya.

Beginilah keadaannya kalau sampai Sakura _kumat _. bahkan Sasuke pun, sampai kewalahan dengan sikapnya yang bagaikan _batu karang tasikria_ kalau lagi ngambek. Oups, kayaknya ini cerita di konoha deh, bukan di kalasey. Ckckck

"ooo... jadi ini tentang Orochimaru~san ." tambah Naruto disertai cengiran andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

.

.

.

Hehehe... maap bersambung. fict ini aku buat berdasarkan khayalan yang gak pernah kesampaian*kasiaan*. aku suka banget pairing Sasusaku, jadi untuk pertama kalinya aku buat aja yang begituan. ya.. walaupun setelah aku baca ulang, agak aneh...

Rencananya sih cuma mau bikin pendek" aja.

Ekh, tapi tiba-tiba dapat ilham mau bikin berseri ... ckckc

Maklum karya pertama.

Special thanks : my God is the best, uzumaki yumi yg pinjamin laptop*hihihi*, en ithyn yg kumat sarapnya waktu aku lg ngelanjutin fict ini.

an for u all.

smoga fans Sasusaku makin buuuannyaakk ;)

Mau cari inspirasi dulu *semedi di gunung lokon*

Reveiew please, no flame


	2. Chapter 2

Mina-san, akhirnya next chapter 'masalah pengantin baru' selesai juga. Legaaa—

Ya..walaupun story-nya mulai geje but,

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

by : me

pairing : Sasusaku

rate : T

warning : missing words,typo(s) (maybe),gaje, OOC dll.

.

.

**Sasuke dan Sakura yang bertengkar dengan hanya karna manager baru Sasuke yang ga tau asal-usulnya.**

.

.

.

.

"Orochimaru ?" tanya Sakura heran atau lebih tepatnya kaget dengan ucapan Naruto.

_kok namanya aneh_.

"ya... Sakura-chan. Memangnya kau kenal ?

Sakura menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

_yee.. kalau aku kenal, buat apa aku repot-repot ngambek sama Sasuke-kun. huuuh_.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dengan perlahan dia mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan perempuan rambut _pink_ itu.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lembut karna dia tidak ingin isteri tercintanya sampai menganggap dirinya suami yang tidak pengertian.

"Dengar baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan ini, sebelum aku selesai bicara jangan berkomentar atau bicara yang tidak-tidak. kau mengerti kan saku~." Sasuke menatap dalam mata _emerald_ isterinya, membuat orang yang ditatap langsung serius mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si pemilik mata _onyx _itu.

"Kau masih ingat kan waktu terakhir kali Itachi datang ke rumah kita ?"

"hem... aku ingat Sasuke-kun"jawab Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu.

Flashback_ -_

"_Tadaima..." seorang pria muncul di kediaman indah nan asri milik pasangan Sasusaku._

_Siing..._

"_Any body here ?" logat englishnya muncul karna tak ada yang menyambutnya._

_Ngek..ngek.. bruk_

"_Apaan tuh jatoh ? kaget atik nya kaki, ekh jantoong"_

"_Btw kok ga ada yang nyambut gue sich, ga tau ya kalau gue lagi capek gini abis nyuting."_

_Tap..tap.._

_Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga.._

"_Siap- , aaaa Itachi-ni"_

"_auuw... Sakura sayang ga usah pake teriak-teriak kaliie" Itachi langsung menutup kedua telinganya karna sambutan super sonic dari adik iparnya ini._

"_Sakura bisa ga kamu..." ucap seseorang di belakang Sakura yang langsung terpotong karna melihat orang yang hampir mirip dengannya, hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir kuda sedang mengelus-ngelus lembut kepala isterinya._

_Grep.._

"_aduuh... Sasuke-kun ada apa ?" tanya Sakura kaget._

"_ga ada apa-apa Sakura-chan ! hanya menjauhkanmu dari Virus berbahaya" jawab Sasuke yang memandang sinis pada nichan-nya tercinta. Kini Sasuke dengan sadar atau tidak, mencoba menghilangkan "jejak" Itachi di kepala pink isterinya._

_Itachi yang melihat itu, tertawa ngakak dalam hati. Sasuke yang notabene-nya Prince of ice dari zaman baheula, bisa-bisanya over protective dengan seorang perempuan. Perempuan ? ok. Mungkin ini berlebihan tapi, mengingat sikap Sasuke yang cueknya selangit sama perempuan. Ga disangka bisa jadi kayak gini pas kawin,..._

_Kualat kali ya._

"_apa loe senyum-senyum ? sakit ya?" Sasuke yang melihat Itachi senyum-senyum, langsung back to Characternya yang dingin dan menghentikan 'aktifitas' nya semula._

"_ga.. cuma lagi suka senyum aja ! ga boleh ya ?" balas Itachi dengan muka polosnya bak kucing minta di elus._

"_emm.. Itachi-nii, aku siapin kamar dulu ya ! pasti masih capek waktu perjalanan. Sasuke-kun, buatin minum dong !" potong Sakura plus perintahnya yang langsung disambut tawa Itachi yang sempat tertunda tadi._

"_hmmpff... i—ya Sakura-chan. Aku cuappek sek— haha.. bwuahaha"_

"_hem... baiklah" Sakura cuma geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap kakak iparnya yang usilnya minta ampun. Umurnya aja yang dewasa, tapi orangnya, sejoli sama Shincan. _

_Sakura langsung pergi ke lantai atas, mengatur kamar untuk kakak iparnya. Membiarkan kedua Uchiha bersaudara melepas 'rindu' mereka yang sudah lama tak bertemu._

"_Sas-suke.. hehe ! a..aku kan cuma bercanda. Jangan begitulah kau. Peace..peace" tawa Itachi terhenti karna melihat tampang Sasuke yang siap men-eksekusinya ke tiang gantungan._

"_Lagipula apa kamu tidak kangen dengan Aniki-mu ini ?" sambung Itachi dengan gaya yang siap memeluk, membuat Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri dengan tingkah saudaranya itu._

"_tidak !" jawab Sasuke tegas menghentikan aksi Itachi tadi. _

_Sasuke langsung menuju dapur, sebelum menjadi korban 'keganasan' Itachi yang tidak terbayangkan._

"_heh~... bodoh !" desah Sasuke stress yang sedang melaksanakan mandat isterinya, membuat minum untuk orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan._

_Skip time _

"_slruup... aah... enaak! oh ya Sasuke. ku dengar kau butuh manager baru ya ?" ucap Itachi seraya meminum minuman made in Sasuke."_

"_hn."_

"_aku punya kenalan yang bisa menjadi managermu. Dia lulusan Oxford, masih muda, sekitar 20 tahun." _

"_..."_

"_dia juga jago masak loh !" tambah Itachi._

"_hn ? apa hubungannya dengan tugas manager ?" Sasuke langsung bereaksi begitu mendengar penjelasan Itachi yang rada ga nyambung._

"_hehe... siapa tau kau ingin layanan khusus lain misalnya" ucap Itachi dengan seringai tanpa dosa._

"_cih.. ga perlu ! aku sudah ber-isteri" balas Sasuke cuek._

_._

"_bercanda...bercanda !lagipula aku tidak mau sampai isterimu mengirimku ke liang kubur. Iih..._

_Itachi tampak mulai serius, dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap Sasuke di depannya._

"_ehm.. namanya Orochimaru. Dia pernah bekerja di Akasuna Corporation selama 2 tahun, sebagai salah satu kepercayaan Direktur sekaligus merangkap sebagai manager."_

"_dan dia-"_

_Brak.._

"_auww..."_

_Terdengar suara gaduh di lantai atas seperti ada yang jatuh._

_Tanpa aba-aba,Sasuke langsung pergi melihat keadaan isterinya yang berada tepat di sumber kegaduhan tadi. _

"_Sakura !" tak terbayangkan wajah kuatir Sasuke yang langsung cengo begitu melihat Sakura isterinya tanpa luka secuilpun menatapnya dengan wajah –ada apa?-._

"_huufh... bodoh !"_

"_hehe... kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke ! Sakura hanya kaget karna tasku jatuh."goda Itachi yang muncul di belakang Sasuke._

"_dan kau Sakura, ya ampuun... jangan buat suamimu ini cemas ! lihat dia, di—mmph"_

"_Sakura.. kalau kau sudah selesai, buatkan aku jus tomat ya ! aku dan Itachi ada urusan sebentar." Sasuke menyeret Aniki-nya pergi sebelum dia nyerocos yang tidak-tidak, itu menurut Sasuke sih._

"_hei..hei Sasuke, jangan tarik-tarik dong. Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri. Kenapa...? kau malu ya kalau..."goda Itachi (lagi).  
><em>

"_berisik !"_

"_hmmp...ya-sudah !_

_Perlahan suara kedua orang itu mulai tidak terdengar._

"_urusan apa sih mereka berdua ? aku jadi penasaran. aah,.. biar saja."ucap Sakura cuek sambil melangkah menuju dapur._

End of flashback

_._

_._

"Saat itu aku sedang mencari-cari manager baru untuk menggantikan Karin managerku yang lama, dan Itachi menawarkan padaku seorang yang '_katanya_' berbakat dan cocok untuk mendapatkan mandat itu."lanjut Sasuke.

_ugh... Karin ? perempuan yang paling tidak ingin kudengar namanya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Untung saja dia sudah dimutasikan ke Oto, kalau tidak aku tak tau lagi apa yang akan kulakukan pada perempuan 'garida' penggoda suami orang, berani-beraninya dia mencoba merayu Sasuke dengan sikapnya yang pura-pura baik. _geram Sakura dalam hati yang membuat wajahnya sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"eh,..Saku!, ka..u mendengarku kan ?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan raut wajah isterinya yang agak '_aneh_' itu.

"hem... lanjutkan saja Sasuke-kun, aku masih harus menjemur pakaian sebelum siang. Jadi tidak usah berbelit-belit.

_hn..selalu saja sikapnya begitu tiap kali_ _aku menjelaskan sesuatu_. keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

Namun baru saja Sasuke ingin melanjutkan,

drrrt...

_**iki isoide shiboritotte**_

_**motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue**_

_**ubaitotte tsukandatte**_

_**kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa**_

_**dakara haruka kanata...**_

terdengar ringtone hp seseorang yang pastinya bukan milik dia atau Sakura.

yaiyalah... ringtone kalian berdua kan lagunya Norman *langsung di death-glare Sasusaku*.

"halo ?..."

"ini siapa ya ?..."

"oooh..Shizune-san, ad-... ? apaa..aaa !

teriakan si pemilik hp membahana di kediaman Uchiha bagaikan ibu hamil yang akan segera melahirkan.

bletaak...

"auuw, sakit"

"makanya kalau ke rumah orang gak usah bawa '_toa_' " jitakan Sakura sukses membuat kepala Naruto bernasib malang.

"i..iya !maaf Sakura-sama, hamba tidak sengaja." jawab Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatapan '_terindah_' dari Sakura , - diam atau kujahit mulutmu!-.

"ada perlu apa Shizune menelponmu ?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"em..mm gawat Teme! ini benar-benar gawat." ucap Naruto cemas.

"hn ?"

"para investor mulai mengamuk karna kau tidak hadir dalam rapat itu" tunjuk Naruto yang mulai mondar-mandir bagaikan setrika rusak.

"terus ?"ucap Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_.

"terus ?" suara Naruto mulai melengking saking jengkelnya dia dengan jawaban Sasuke yang membuat urat di dahinya mulai menampakkan diri *emang kuntilanak*.

"jantungku hampir copot karna berita itu dan kau seenak jidatmu hanya bilang '_terus_' ?

"lalu ? aku harus bilang apa ? lagipula sudah ada Shizune yang bisa meng-handle rapat itu." balas Sasuke cuek.

"Sasu..."sambung Sakura yang mulai merasa risih dengan keributan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"walaupun aku masih kesal denganmu tapi,...tidakkah lebih baik kau pergi ke kantor saja ?"lanjut Sakura.

"iya Teme! kita masih punya maktu 20 menit sebelum rapat selesai."sambung Naruto yang mulai siap beranjak sebelum hpnya berbunyi lagi.

"..."

"hn. baiklah."jawab Sasuke pasrah sambil melangkah pergi menuju kamar pasangan Uchiha itu.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mengikuti langkah suaminya itu. Sebagai isteri yang baik, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melayani suami yang pergi bekerja, seberapa kesalpun dia pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke jangan lama-lama ya dengan Sakura.., nanti saja kalian lanjutkan sebentar, nanggung kan '_olahraganya_'." teriak Naruto yang mulai melangkah keluar dengan seringai mesumnya.

ceklek...

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup pertanda si _'biang ribut_' sudah tidak berada di ruang tamu. karna kalau sampai dia masih ada, bukannya akan menghadiri rapat malahan pasangan Uchiha itu akan langsung mengirimnya '_liburan_' ke rumah sakit.

_kembali ke Sasusaku_..

"Saku..." Sasuke memulai memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi ada karna Sakura yang sibuk atau pura-pura sibuk dengan tas suaminya yang jelas-jelas sudah dirapikannya entah berapa kali.

"..." tak ada jawaban. Sakura masih sibuk dengan urusannya sehingga membelakangi suaminya itu.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke (lagi). 

"..." 

nihil...

Namun bukan Uchiha namanya kalau langsung meyerah begitu saja. Sasuke mulai mendekati isterinya itu, mempersempit jarak mereka sehingga punggung Sakura hampir bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sakura~..., atau kau suka aku memanggilmu Saku~_hime_ ?" bisik Sasuke pelan sehingga hembusan napasnya dapat dirasakan Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura memutar tubuh mungilnya menghadap seseorang yang tenyata hanya menggunakan celana hitam gelap dari kain yang agak di bawah pinggang sehingga terekspos dengan jelas dada bidang suaminya yang putih mulus dan menggiurkan tentunya *author ngiiler*.

ya.. jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang. Dengan wajahnya yang semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke, dia berusaha untuk tidak terbawa pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan".senyuman tipis terpampang di wajah Sasuke yang sangat jarang terjadi. dia suka sekali dengan wajah malu-malu isterinya yang menurutnya sangat manis dan meng~godaa.

gyuut...

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"eh..Sa-su !a..apa yang kau lakukan ?"tanya Sakura panik.

"Kumohon"

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan marah baikkan ya ?"ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"a..ku ti-"

"Saku.. apa kau percaya padaku seperti aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini melepaskan pelukannya, menatap si gadis _pink_. _emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertemu. saling menyelusuri isi hati masing-masing. seolah-olah mengungkapkan isi hati tanpa perlu berkata atau berucap kata manis.

Tubuh Sakura kaku. mulut Sakura seolah terkunci, pikirannya mencoba mengelak. tapi hatinya ingin sekali berteriak bahwa dia sangat dan sangat mempercayai lelaki dihadapannya.

"a..aku. Sasuke ! a-"

Perlahan sepasang mata _onyx_ itu mulai menampakkan kekecewaan karna sang _emerald_ tak kunjung memberi jawaban. sakit... itulah yang dialami Uchiha bungsu ini. entah apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya agar pemilik mata _emerald_ itu percaya padanya. dia bukanlah orang yang romantis, yang slalu membawa bunga untuk pujaan hatinya. dia hanya lelaki yang beruntung karna bisa memiliki perempuan terbaik dari yang pernah dikenalnya.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. memisahkan _emerald_ dan _onyx_ yang tadi sempat bertaut.

_Tidak boleh. jangan egois Sakura. dia sudah berusaha menunjukkan betapa dia mencintaimu tapi, kau malah berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk kau jawab. ayo.. katakan padanya bagaimana perasaanmu !tegakah kau melihatnya seperti itu. Sakura membatin._

_hanya kau yang dapat menyelesaikannya. kau sendiri yang harus menentukan jalan hidupmu._

"Saku ?" Sasuke yang kaget karna tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku percaya padamu, sangat percaya padamu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini."

"hiks..ma- af ! maafkan..hiks..aku yang egois ini!", hiks..hiks..! cairan bening mengalir turun dari kedua _emerald_nya, perasaannya yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini menyeruak keluar.

Perlahan, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menatap kedua mata isterinya itu yang kini agak memerah. dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke menghapus cairan bening itu. di dekatkan wajahnya sambil mempersatukan kembali _onyx _dan _emerald_. di ciumnya kening Sakura, membuktikan betapa besar rasa cintanya kepada perempuan di hadapannya ini.

"aku tau.." Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"karna... kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, selamanya kita adalah satu. kalau kau sakit, aku juga akan merasa sakit. kalau kau sedih, aku juga akan merasa sedih. jadi, biarkan aku berada disisimu. disampingmu, walaupun suatu hari entah itu kapan aku mungkin tak disisimu lagi,tapi- ."

_"Biarkan aku slalu di hatimu" _

Sungguh, ini adalah kata terindah yang pernah didengarnya dari Sasuke. tak ada kata yang dapat di ungkapkannya, selain senyuman termanis yang hanya akan di berikan pada satu orang laki-laki di dunia ini. yaah... siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemilik rambut pantat ayam yang telah mengisi penuh relung hatinya.

"tanpa kau minta pun, kau akan slalu ada dalam hatiku."ucap Sakura yang semakin erat memeluk suaminya yang kini sangat bahagia karna _hime_-nya tlah'_kembali_'.

"dan jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan marah loh."tambah Sakura yang menambah kebahagiaan Sasuke menjadi berlipat ganda.

"iya.. isteriku tercinta~. _i'm promise never say it again." _balas Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura merah padam.

Sasuke mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, perlahan diraihnya wajah Sakura. Menatap semua yang ada di hadapannya. Di dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, nafasnya seolah memburu menginginkan sesuatu. Tinggal sedikit lagi,.. lagi dan..

Tit..tit..

"Temee... cepat sedikit !"

"aah... sial" rutuk Sasuke kesal.

"hihihi...Sasuke-kun, Naruto sudah karatan loh di luar" ucap Sakura, gemas dengan wajah kesal suaminya.

Terpaksa, dengan hati yang tidak rela. Sasuke menghentikan '_kegiatannya_' tadi, dan langsung bersiap-siap sebelum telinganya budek karena klakson dari mobil Naruto.

"oh ya Sasuke-kun. mm.. nanti malam aku mau masak sesuatu yang spesial loh. Kamu pulang cepat ya !" pinta Sakura sambil mengacingkan kemeja suaminya.

"hn ?"

"oh..ayolah ! aku ingin memasak sesuatu untukmu"

"tiap hari aku memakan masakanmu Saku~" ucap Sasuke menatap lembut wajah isterinya yang mulai cemberut. Manisnya.

"huu.u. ! bilang saja kau tidak mau makan masakanku lagi"

"hmm-... ok"

Senyum Sakura langsung merekah tak kala mendengar jawaban suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun memang suami paling baiik se-dunia"

"dasar... aku pergi ya ?" semburat merah muncul di wajahnya, walau cuma sedikit karna mendengar ucapan isterinya. Tapi sayang hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"aku antar ya"

Mereka berdua pun keluar menuju pintu depan. Sakura kembali merapikan kemeja Sasuke yang sedikit kusut. Dia ingin suaminya tampil se-_perfect_ mungkin saat rapat.

"Saku...baik-baik di rumah ya ! aku tidak lama kok." ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap pipi isterinya lembut.

"iya Sasuke-kun. aku pasti baik-baik saja" balas Sakura disertai senyum manisnya bak bidadari.

Cup..

"uugh..mencari kesempatan ya."gerutu Sakura karna bibirnya sukses menjadi 'korban' Sasuke.

Ckelk..

Sementara sang 'pelaku' sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dobe. ayo pergi !" ucap Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan muka sebal Naruto yang kesal menunggu si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"huu...kalau mau mesra-mesraan. pikir-pikir dulu dong"gerutu Naruto yang ikut masuk bersama Sasuke ke dalam mobil _mercedez-Benz_ hitamnya.

"kenapa kau tidak bawa mobil sendiri sih ?" tambah Naruto bingung.

"malas..! kan ada kau." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"what the hell.. ! sejak kapan gue jadi sopir loe ? enak aja loe ngomeeng."

"gue ini sarjana hukum terkenal di Konoha. kalau bukan karna pekerjaan, loe bakalan gue suruh naik bajaj."

Tapi ocehan Naruto tak di dengar oleh Uchiha satu ini. matanya menghadap keluar jendela mobil, menerawang jauh entah kemana. hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

_Di kediaman Uchiha_

"ah.. lebih baik aku siap-siap dulu ke supermarket. nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang istimewa."

"ya kan sayang" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa. Senyumnya mengembang seolah-olah yang diajaknya bicara adalah orang yang spesial.

.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hhe maap bersambung lagi..

Thanks banget buat review-nya yang bikin aku memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan, walau tetap aja salah*author nangis geje*

And, aku butuh banget ide buat endingnya...  
>blank banget nich. Maklum junior *mohon-mohon sama senior*<p>

Jadi, please review, no flame.


End file.
